


Summer Days

by fadedjae (Jaetion)



Category: Digimon
Genre: Community: ij porn_battle, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaetion/pseuds/fadedjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke and Ken enjoy a hot summer afternoon.  A response to the challenge "Digimon 02, Ken/Daisuke, summer days" for porn_battle at Insanejournal (April 2008).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Days

The oak's cool green shadow was an oasis in the desert, and Daisuke grabbed Ken's hand and pulled him down as he flopped onto the grass. "It's so damn hot, I seriously think my hair is starting to burn," he whined in between panting breaths. "Who's stupid idea was it to try to play soccer today?"

Rather than point out that it had been his _own_ idea, Ken rolled onto his side, eyes lazily half-closed. Daisuke stretched his long legs out, his chest heaving. They fingers were still entwined and Ken stroked Daisuke's knuckles idly as they caught their breath; his tan skin was velvety under Ken's fingertips.

"Hey, hold on." Daisuke pulled his hand back and climbed to his feet. He yanked his shirt over his head, flailing a bit as it dislodged his goggles, and balled it up and dropped it on the ground. "Man, that's better," he sighed happily as he wiped sweat from his shoulders. He stretched again, raising his arms high to crack his back. His chest was just as dark as his arms, turned caramel from all the time Daisuke spent at the school's pool. He bent down to untie his sneakers and then kicked his shoes and socks, his toes wiggling in the dirt. "What's up, Ken? You look kinda weird. Heat stroke? Want me to get you a drink?"

Ken closed his mouth with a snap and shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine. It's just-"

"Admiring my physique?" He grinned slyly as he flexed his arms. "Hey, you should take off your shirt and shoes, too. Feels loads better. Here, I can help."

They were both grinning now. Daisuke's hands scrambled across Ken's chest and yanked at the buttons of his shirt. He cursed as they slipped under his fingers and then simply yanked it off, pealing it from his sticky skin. The first puff of wind on Ken's bare chest made him shiver, but instantly the cool air was replaced by Daisuke's heat. He pressed against Ken, his hands around Ken's neck, his fingers tangling in Ken's damp hair.

"Ken," he said, his breath hot against Ken's lips, "I love you."

The kiss was burning and it took a moment for Ken to shake away his daze and kiss back, opening his mouth to meet Daisuke's tongue. He tasted like popsicles and newly-mowed lawn - summer personified. Ken's fingers slid across Daisuke's chest, his muscles tensing and shivering as Ken rubbed. It was quickly growing impossible to think straight - Maybe it was because his brain was scrambled by the heat, or maybe because summer vacation was almost over, or maybe it was the sound of the singing cicadas and Daisuke's low chuckles and moans and slick silk of his back, but Ken was having a harder and harder time reining in his arousal.

It was no use worrying about voyeuristic passer-bys, Ken shoved his shorts down his hips and then reached to do the same with Daisuke's. Grass blades prickled at his spine as they rolled over, but he only had a moment to notice it before Daisuke kissed him again and blurred all his thoughts. Instinctively he raised his hips, grinding hard and blindly, before he pulled away to grab Daisuke's cock, both of them groaning at the feel of it. Daisuke's hands moved down to find Ken's erection, too, and they started a sloppy rhythm of stroking, pulling, squeezing. Ken pressed frantic kisses against the curve of Daisuke's throat, nipping the soft skin occasionally when the pleasure of Daisuke's administrations overcame him.

They came almost at the same time, a rush of wet heat that coated their hands with sticky sweetness. Daisuke sat up slightly but still straddled him, dripping beads of sweat onto Ken's chest as he panted and shivered. Above Ken the oak tree's branches danced and the wide green leaves broke up the white shine of the sun. He closed his eyes briefly as he tried to gain control over his still shaking body, and when he opened them again, Daisuke's grin was just as bright as the sunlight. Dirt and tiny pebbles clung to his elbows and there was an oak leaf stuck in his hair.

Ken grinned back and clenched his fist again, laughing as Daisuke hissed and his eyes fluttered shut. "I love you, too."


End file.
